The present invention is generally concerned with apparatus for updating databases of data storage systems and more particularly with updating postal rate data in a postal meter/scale system. In connection with the latter application, the invention includes novel apparatus for changing the content of postal rate data stored in the semi-permanent database of a meter/scale system; which data reflects the latest version of such data as published by the U.S. Postal Service.